Minamoto Mamoru
Minamoto Mamoru (源·守) is the son of Hachiman and a woman named Minamoto Katsumi (源·勝美). He grew up in Usa in the Ōita Prefecture on the Kyūshū Island of Japan. Appearance Mamoru is a relatively tall young man with brown eyes and black hair. He is normally seen wearing black shoes, blackish-grey pants, a black belt, a black v-necked shirt and a black coat with tan fur trim. He also wears a couple of silver rings on both of his index fingers. Despite being the heir of three different gods related to war, Mamoru has a noticeably thin frame and visibly poses no immediate threat in any physical way. Yet he has been known to always have at the very least a large switchblade pocket knife on him at all times. Personality His personality shows no immediate signs of being related to any god of war either. He spends a lot of his free time playing a variety of games or reading manga, which has led to several people labeling him as an otaku. However, he shows none of the negative signs associated with the label rendering the insult moot. Mamoru is remarkably cunning, likely stemming from his extended time spent playing strategy and tactic games such as Shogi, Chess and the like. He has also been seen playing hand-held games while walking around town and not running into anyone or anything. History Mamoru grew up in Usa, Ōita Prefecture, Kyūshū Island, Japan and spent a lot of time around the Usa Hachiman-gū, a Shinto shrine to Hachiman. He found this rather annoying and had no idea why his mother wanted to spend so much time around the shrine, so he would often sneak off to play instead of staying with his mother to pray. During one of these many excursions he came face-to-face with a Kappa that lived in the river near the shrine. He managed to defeat the Kappa by bowing deeply to it. After the water spilled out of the Kappa's sara, Mamoru refilled it and the Kappa promised to serve him. Mamoru spent the rest of the day having the Kappa play with him and teach him Shogi. However, at the end of the day, he felt no need to have the Kappa serve him and told it to return to its home and, if he were ever to need the Kappa, he would call for it. He has since all but completely forgotten about this incident, thinking it to have been a daydream. Unbeknownst to him at this time he is the demigod son of Hachiman. Also unknown to him is that his mother Katsumi is the demigod daughter of Ares and that his grandmother Minamoto Noriko (源·典子) was the demigod daughter of Bellona. Synopsis *'Amaterasu' **'Chapter 1' Equipment Switchblade: A regular switchblade pocket knife. It is not made of any special material and is not capable of anything special either. However, Mamoru's skill with the simple knife is, in and of itself, something to be feared immensely. Powers and Abilities Natural Weapon Skills: Unknown to him, as a Legacy of Ares, a Legacy of Bellona and a child of Hachiman Mamoru is a complete natural with all weapons known to man. However, he seems to prefer to use his knife and has never really picked up any other kind of weapon. Tactical Expert: between his heritage and his hobby of playing Shogi and Chess and similar games, Mamoru is an expert strategist and tactician. He is capable of coming up with plans and strategies incredibly quickly. Skilled Traceur: one day, after playing the game Assassin's Creed, Mamoru decided to take up Parkour. He found it pretty easy and enjoyable, but as he has had no practical use for it to date, it has become more of a hobby that he participates in when he's grown bored of everything else he has to do. Understands Pigeons: Mamoru is currently not fully aware of the fact that he can speak to and understand Pigeons (the symbolic animal and messenger of Hachiman). When he has heard Pigeons speaking, he assumed it was other people or his Conscious guiding him. Some Understanding of Plants: as Hachiman was also worshipped as a god of agriculture, Mamoru has some understanding of the needs of plants. This mostly just pertains to where and how to plant them and how ofter to water them. This has earned him favor with some of his neighbors who plant. Some Fishing Skill: Hachiman had also been worshipped by fishermen who hoped he would fill their nets with many fish. Because of this, Mamoru has some skill in fishing, but as he doesn't particularly care for fishing he rarely uses this ability, except to win those fishing games at festivals. Trivia *Appearance is that of Izaya Orihara from DRRR!! *Mamoru is a Japanese name meaning "protector." *Katsumi is a Japanese name meaning "victorious beauty." *Noriko is a Japanese name meaning "exemplar child" Category:Leengard Ustan Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Legacy of Ares Category:Legacy of Bellona Category:Demigod Category:Son of Hachiman Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Amaterasu